Whisper A Lullaby
by Green Bird
Summary: Yaoi. A voice in the night the speaks of sinful things, finding pleasure in corruption. The boy fights to remain untainted, but the allure of the lustful darkness is too strong… YoukoShuiichi Songfic. Oneshot. Lemon.


Title: Whisper a Lullaby   
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho   
Pairing: Youko/Shuuichi, Kuronue, Hiei ****  
Author: _Green Bird_   
Disclaimer: There. I disclaim it. Robert Smith and his wonderful band own the song. That one dude owns YYH…   
**Rating: R**   
Note: A voice in the night the demon speaks of sinful things, drawing the pure soul to it and finding pleasure in corruption. The boy fights to remain untainted, but the allure of the lustful darkness is too strong… seduction is inevitable. One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. Graphic imagery. New thinking to the Shuuichi/Youko combination. Live with it. Featuring and based off of: _Lullaby_ by The Cure.   
  
.

* * *

Whisper a Lullaby

  
  
There were two of him, there had been since the very beginning. One had always been stronger than the other; they were never equal. The human was the dominant possessor for years… for demon had remained only a subtle influence until the age of eight. Then, he began to speak… began to move and enhance the human. It taught the human of the darkness of the world. It taught the human how to become it. How to possess this darkness.   
  
Their melding had started so slowly at first… but after the initial introduction, it sped. The two no longer lived in the stoic calm of one mind; they pushed against each other. One docile and young and the other audacious and aged… in all of the years they had lived as the breed of one.   
  
Minamino Shuuichi and Youko Kurama endured one another's separate company, but then, the walls that held him apart began to crumble.   
  


__

_-On candy-stripe legs the spiderman comes,   
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun,   
Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead,   
Looking for the victim shivering in bed.-_

__

  
  
When it first happened, the sun hadn't yet disappeared. The evening had been exhausted with homework and chores, something he was not bold enough to escape. With a loud sigh, Shuuichi fell heavily onto his bed, inhaling the scent of his room. It was a light, smooth scent that made one's lungs swell in relaxation; thick roses and teen-age boy. Perhaps it was the smell that did it.   
  
Laying there, his bright blood hair spread out in a fan over the cream colored sheets, the sound of the world began to fade and stop. His room was sealed and private. The night crept like cat to a mouse, pressing to his very eyelids. As his chest heaved in breath, something seemed to open in him, a shell fracturing within.   
  
When his hand had begun to crawl down his chest, he hardly noticed it. The touch trickled down the flat plane of youthful muscle and over the contours of his abdomen, pressing enough to feel under the cloth. In the very back of his throat, a soft laugh grew, though he didn't know why… for some reason he was unaware of his own hand.   
  
Shuuichi became very aware of it when the touch slipped beneath the waistline of his pants. In a flash it nestled itself intimately between his legs. The boy jerked and raised his one idle hand, the right one that had not moved at all, to grip onto the wrist of his left. He could not feel the rebellious limb, but could definitely feel what it was attempting to do. The laughter that had built like a cough in his throat trickled out unasked and frightened him enough to where he mixed it with his own cry.   
  
Under his garments, the left hand fought hard to remain where it was, while the right wrenched to try to pry it off of a very valued thing. When both finally emerged, the frightened boy wrestled his own arm, jerking and finally rolling to his stomach, trapping the rebellious left under his chest and simultaneously protecting his groin. Panicked, Shuuichi panted against the coverlet in the quiet of his room. His left discontinued its squirming and a youthful heart palpitated in a blind fear.   
  
Then the laughter became stronger.   
  


__

_-Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and   
suddenly!   
A movement in the corner of the room!   
And there is nothing I can do   
When I realize with fright   
That the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight! -_

__

  
  
It was a deep and rich chortle, loud and swirling in his head. Even as the boy looked out upon his room, his vision darkened to see another there. A tall figure of a thin body, lithe and well formed, whose face was covered in a sheet of shimmering silk strands the color of shined platinum. From under that handsome hair, two golden eyes simmered in a hunter's appetite and a thin, well-shaped mouth smirked in humor.   
  
_-Shuuichi,-_ the figure purred, the tenor voice striking and making the younger shiver in an unknown feeling, -_you're being difficult again.-_   
  
"Go away." His breath misted onto the bedspread and he pressed his face harder to it. "Leave me alone, demon."   
  
The laugher echoed once more -_If only it was that easy…I need my time free, ningen, just as you have in our molded form.-_  
  
"This is my body." Shuuichi argued to it, twisting as he felt his hand twitch again.   
  
_-Our body, boy. The both of us.-_ The image of the fox moved closer, silver tail waving casually as he whickered sarcastically, -_Don't you know to share?-_   
  
Shuuichi clamped his eyes shut but knew very well that there was no way to block out the vision of the demon. Youko was merely an illusion in the physical plane, but in the boy's mind he was ever present. The youth lay quietly, praying to whatever that would hear him to give him the strength to shove the kitsune back. In times before, when this had happened to him, things ended up compromising.   
  
_-Shuuichi,-_ the voice was deep and scolding, like a parent to a child, -_Share with me young one, share with me what you have and what I covet.-_   
  
Green eyes clamped themselves even tighter and Shuuichi groaned as he felt that left arm move disobediently under him. The fingers wormed their way between the buttons of his middle school uniform shirt; a white cotton button-up, and pressed to the warm, hairless plane of his young chest beneath.   
  
What the Youko coveted…   
  
_-Your flesh, your body. You are a perfect young creature Shuuichi.-_ Golden eyes glowed at him despite the darkness the mask of his eyelids created. -_You will become a very beautiful man in time.-_ The voice spoke very gently, and then hitched in a small rumble of laughter. -_A ningen man, but I will make you radiant._-  
  


__

_-Quietly he laughs and shaking his head   
Creeps closer now   
Closer to the foot of the bed   
And softer than shadow and quicker than flies   
his arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes.-_

__

  
  
The hand suddenly shoved its way under the cloth, forcing the circular buttons to pop and flay the fabric open. Fingers, newly thinned of the fat of childhood from puberty, pressed down on the hot flesh of his chest, gliding across to find a sensitive nub.   
  
Shuuichi gasped and turned to press his face against the bed rather than his cheek, he could feel his visage burning from the surprising shiver that tickled on his chest. He was not to be doing this… he did not want to deal with the kitsune, but ever since his voice had deepened and his limbs grew longer in preparation for manhood, Youko had been appearing more often.   
  
The fox almost always visited him in his dreams, in fact, he had become used to seeing and talking with the demon entity. Often Youko took duel control with him, especially around the plants of the garden and in the park alone. But, as he aged, as he grew the kitsune had begun to entertain himself with the changing anatomy of his host. Youko knew what to do to make Shuuichi give way to him, and thus allow them both a moment of release.   
  
_-Give up young one… it is time you accept me.- _The deep voice rumbled through his chest, growing stronger. -_This is the side of you you must learn… your demon nature calls.-_ The hand pushed its way down his abdomen, making his lithe form arch as he fought to escape his own caress. -_You're of age now Shuuichi. It's time to learn yet another trade of mine.- _  
  
Trades. Youko had taught him much in the past years; how to care for killing plants, how to break all forms of locks, how to solve riddles and how to properly defend himself. The demon demanded that his host learn; he would be no weakling. Shuuichi gasped at a quick flash of imagery that invaded his mind… the new skill was not in defense or stealth. It was Youko's other famous trade; bedding.   
  
The picturesque youkai that Shuuichi looked upon in his mind was unfamiliar to him; a tall, lithe male with flowing black hair and sharp, pointed ears. Two small bat-like wings protruded from a smoothly muscled back and deep black eyes shone under the strands of ebony.   
  
_-Kuronue.-_ Youko answered the question before it was asked. -_His name was Kuronue. A former partner of mine.-_ The image of the bat demon shifted to another, this one far more sensual… the creature lay lounging against a rock, the black, binding clothing loosed over a finely sculpted torso to expose the moonlight skin under. Its thin, graceful hand ran its way down its jaw, making its head tip back and stretch out a swan-like neck. On the pale skin lay a harsh red bite mark and the bat youkai touched it gently, black eyes glowing lustily through heavy lashes. The figure lay quite suggestively out on the pedestal, as if openly inviting the watcher to come to him.   
  
Shuuichi was unaware that his hand…   
  
_-He was wonderful… beautiful, talented. It took a very long time for me to seduce him; he was a stubborn soul.-_   
  
… had worked its way down…   
  
_-He said he didn't need a mate…-_   
  
… past his waist and…   
  
_-But no one can resist me for long._ -  
  
Shuuichi gasped and shut his eyes tightly, pressing his face hard to the coverlet as Youko possessed him further. Slender hips jerked upward in the smallest resistance and shock to the strong and talented grip that stroked him. The boy found that having his eyes closed only worsened the situation; the demon had pulled out all the stops of getting to his human counterpart. Gratuitous images flashed in his mind, elicitating hot shivers down his spine to center in his groin. The powerful scent of musk filled his nose and rolled up into his nasal cavity, making the scene playing itself out in his mind all the more frighteningly real. Some part of him fought hard against what was happening, saying that he should certainly not be doing this or allowing it to happen. However, when rippling waves of ecstasy webbed their way between his thin legs, the voice was silenced by others rather quickly.   
  


__

_-"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy   
don't struggle like that or I will only love you more   
for it's much too late to get away or turn on the light   
the spiderman is having you for dinner tonight"-_

__

  
  
It seemed almost natural, the way he arched his back and lifted his hips. His smooth, young face, stained cherry in a mixture of mortification and shocked pleasure, was pressed hard to the bed. Shuuichi's eyes could not open even if he tried, for the images in them held a tantalizing power. Youko in his mind. Youko in his vision. Youko running his long, graceful hands down his sides, making him quake. Somehow his school uniform shirt had scrunched itself up near his shoulders, exposing that smooth, untouched ivory of his skin. What more, his pressed trousers; his mother's ironing pride, found themselves bunched down around his knees.   
  
A reckless abandon had caught him, and no longer did the human fight as the demon's hands toyed with his body. A strong grip had almost violently clamped over his throbbing arousal as the other delved mischievously into any area that would gain a moan in return.   
  
_-Oh you beautiful thing.-_ Youko praised, moving those hands with long suppressed skill. The outcome was a shudder-inducing moan from the boy that was the highest praise. -_Oh you lovely little monster.-_  
  
In a sudden fit, the boy commanded enough control to trash slightly, one hand coming up to pull his shirt over his head; the fabric too much on his heated body. It felt as though every bit of him was burning… as if every touch were that of other's heated flesh.   
  
Perhaps this was because visions playing out in his eyes were becoming too much. Bare limbs and entangled bodies filled his mind… raw gasps and moans invaded his ears… the scent, even the taste of coupling ravaged him… most of all touch.   
  
It was almost frightening to feel it at first, some phantom tongue on the shell of his ear, teeth scraping the back of his shoulder… but this was no longer a fantasy. Shuuichi could feel Youko's breath on the nape of his slender neck, hot and panting like the animal he was. He felt the weight of the demon on his back, pressing him down under him. The boy reveled in the grip of the kitsune's hand, hot and slick with sweat.   
  
In the slippery, unkempt movements against his bedding, those two coquettish eyes burned into him again and Youko began to purr.   
  
_-You've met a stubborn soul.-_ The fox rumbled, pushing back to the concept of the stunning mate that he had once had. -_A beautiful creature… A dark, stubborn soul.-_ The image of a small, well-toned youth flashed into his mind, interrupting the original but continuing his venture. _-He has potential. Perhaps he…-_   
  
The dark one. The ruby-eyed demon. The small and gorgeous thing that Youko had lusted for the very moment he had seen him those nights ago… the one the Youko had possessed him fully to care for and fight with. Yes, the one Shuuichi himself had attempted to befriend… the dark little Jaganshi thief, Hiei.   
  
_-After I teach you properly human, I expect you to live up to my schooling.-_ The imaged graphically changed; their little private porn show switched players… it was no longer Youko and his lover Kuronue, but Shuuichi and the fire youkai. -_And he shall do just fine for you…-_   
  
Their two younger, more inexperienced bodies meshed in a series of frantic movement that was only justified by the pure lust in their eyes. Clumsily, they tore away at each other, grabbing out and kissing in a desperation that seemed panicked. Smooth hands ran over their faces and lips, traveled down their sides and back and nestled in each others' groin. They rocked together, unaware of anything but each other.   
  
Shuuichi shuttered as both the grip and scene changed on him. His vision cut to much later in the process as the bed beneath him became that cold little demon, now heated and lusty for him. Blood red eyes stared into the boy from under their lidded pleasure and a small mouth was open and breathing hard.   
  
For a moment he became confused with this picture, than realized what was going on in this fantasy vision as the warmth he felt beneath him waited expectantly. His position changed as he pushed his hips down hard to slip into that warm, sweat-slick constriction. A gasp burst from his mouth at the sensation, and the rush that swirled in his head gave a feeling of inertia. Something deep within him ruptured and suddenly he was nothing but a raw creature of passion. Rising and falling on the mattress, quickening his tempo, relishing the vision in his closed eyes and the little moans of his own that reverberated back into his ears; Shuuichi lost his control.   
  
Youko was relentless.   
  
_-Growl.-_ The fox baited further, loving his boy's sudden passion. -_You know you feel it in you, in the back of your throat… a roar, a hiss, a groan. Let it out…-_ The pressure was too much and the ferocity in the youth was unusually fevered. Shuuichi could bear it no longer and sank his teeth into the sheets of his bedding, imagining it as the small youkai's shoulder and trying his hardest to muffle the rumbling snarl that he let roll out of him. As he did, the second he did… that pressure pushed his resolve to the end and toppled him over it. The youth quaked and made a desperate sound as he came, his legs kicking slightly in reaction to the feeling. Youko laughed all around him and when he spoke, there was a warm affection in it. -_What a little demon you truly are..._ -  
  
The vision of the smaller youkai faded as the human's verdant eyes opened and his body slacked. All energy gave out as the tingling euphoria left him, leaving only a trace of coital bliss. Shuuichi lay, breathed hard, letting the scene play over and over again.   
  
When Youko spoke to him again, it was a coy whisper. -_If you allow me to teach you, that will not be a mere fantasy._ -  
  
The boy's breath hitched as he imagined it in reality… what it would be like… the offer was too much. _You can make that real for me?_   
  
He saw the shape of the fox before him, this time different… an animal now. A true kitsune with glittering slit eyes and a leering grin. How sly it looked. How damnably clever. The silver head nodded. -_I can help.-_   
  
_Then teach me…_   
  
The only response he received was a smooth velveteen laugh before the figure twisted, its tails wrapping around it like silk scarves before fading from his sight, nestling back within the recesses of his being.   
  


__

_-And I feel like I'm being eaten   
By a thousand million shivering furry holes   
And I know that in the morning I will wake up   
in the shivering cold.-_

__

  
  
In the quiet of the night, the booming of his blood in his head and harsh breath was deafening. Now that he was alone with himself, he became aware of his situation. Laying naked on his bed, having kicked his pants off in spasm and covered in his own viscous release… Shuuichi felt a wash of emptiness swell in him.   
  
As he moved to deal with his bedding, the boy felt a shutter rush up his spine… the images that Youko had sent him were so real, but at the same time so untouchable. Impossible. But the fox had said…   
  
It could be.   
  
The boy rolled the soiled sheets into a ball, tossing them to a corner.   
  
Did he want it to be?   
  
Something in him said yes, some deep, hungry desire pushed him to say it to himself. Shuuichi would be this demon the Youko expected of him, but he must also be his own persona… a breed of them both.   
  
He shook his head, feeling sleep creeping up on him, preparing to knock him hard. Leaving the bed near bare, Shuuichi lay down on it, curling against his pillows and fighting to bury himself in them to ward off the chill that now numbed his fingers and toes.   
  
With his face pressed to the pillow's smooth cotton surface, he smelled the musk of his previous actions. For some reason, he didn't feel dirty or violated by the demon's venture… he only felt… different.   
  
Shuuichi heard the Youko no longer, as the demon entity had dissipated inside of him for the time being. The kitsune had exhausted them both and soon sleep swallowed like a yawning void, pulling him down fast into it.   
  


**. . . .**

  
  
When the light finally found its way into his eyes, morning had pushed it there to wake him. The brazen-haired youth sat up in bed, his bare chest covered with gooseflesh in the cold he felt. Shuuichi's right hand came up to brace his head that felt heavy with exhaustion. There was an odd tingle running through his body and he could not place it.   
  
Had he been dreaming again?   
  
The happenings he recalled seemed too far-fetched and he rolled his thin shoulders in a shrug. His imagination seemed to get away from him more and more often. Puberty was a lecherous little thing for a boy his age… The things he thought up!   
  
A shower bid to him from the bathroom and he relished the concept of it. Warm water to wash away this prickling cold. However, just as the youth moved to stand, his left hand landed on his bare thigh, burning warm, despite the rest of him. The deft fingers squeezed the flesh gently, coaxingly…   
  
_

-And the spiderman is always hungry...-

_   
  
Something purred coyly within his chest, starting a fire there that warmed like a fever.   
_-Good morning, my dear Shuuichi…-_   
  
.   
  


**FIN**

  
  
.

* * *

AN: Gah! I'm totally promoting masturbation in this thing! Oh well, I would have ended it differently, but I needed to go along with the song. I'm not all that disappointed in it anyway. Could have been written better.   
  
On the song, I know the meaning to it most-likely isn't anywhere near that, but that's what I thought about when I heard it for the 1st time… and the 8th time… and the 72nd time… God I love The Cure.   
  
Yes, I realize 'elicitating' is not a real word… sod off.   
  
This was a totally new Youko and Shuuichi combination thought on my behalf… but since the human soul isn't dead, and the demon is there…I dunno. Hard to think about.   
  
What age is Shuuichi in this? Prolly 13. I'm such a bloody pedophile.   
  
Hope that pleased you points to review button You know that that pleases me! _Green Bird_


End file.
